26 is a Lucky Number
by Sachi-kun
Summary: There are 13 people with a terrible curse. There are 13 other people who can break it. Randomness may occur. Warning: If you do not wish to see the Fruits Basket characters paired with an original character, too bad.
1. Chapter 1

26 is a Lucky Number

--------------------

Chapter 1 – New Girl

--------------------

A blue flash dashed through the hallways. This dash had never been here before, and was quite confused. The blue dash had a name. It was Sachi. She was searching for someone to tell her where her homeroom is. But she quickly got bored of saying "Can you show me where my homeroom is?" Instead, she asked questions like "How many molecules are on your butt?" and "How many nose hairs do you think I'll have when I'm 30?" She's a strange child.

Sachi eventually found homeroom with no help from the kids in the hall. She looked around the room and spotted a kid with orange hair. Bright orange. Like the kind of orange color you see on those Fanta commercials. Yeah. That kind of orange. Her confused expression slowly transformed into a catlike grin. Ha ha. She was imagining all of the horrible things she could do to him. And then she would hug him. Yes. It was a perfect plan.

The teacher walked into the room just as the bell rang. Everybody was still shouting. Bakas. No respect at all! She sat down on her desk and made the announcement...

"All right class, shut up. We have a new student today. ...What was her name again?"

"My name's Sachi Ivan-Dyke! You can call me Sachi! Or Ivan! Or Dyke! Or Bobo the magical Kleenex!" shouted the over-exited Sachi.

"Sachi. Sit next to Kyou," she pointed to the kid with the orange hair. "It's the only seat open. If we get any more new students this year, people will have to start sitting on the floor..."

Sachi happily pranced over to Kyou. His expression clearly said: 'Oh, gawd. I have to be stuck sitting next to this idiot?!' But she paid no attention to that. She was too busy poking his head.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Ha ha.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU RETARD?!" exploded Kyou.

"Poking you," stated Sachi.

"WHY?!"

"...Your hair is orange."

"I'm well aware of that!"

"..."

"..."

The bell rang. Kyou thanked 'gawd' for that. Sachi ran out to the halls, eager to ask people the butt molecule question. And then she would poke them. Poking people is oh-so-fun.

**BUMP.**

_Ouch._

Sachi had run right into Kyou. The expression on his face was one of anger, fear, and surprise. He knew sooner or later a girl would run into him...but he was expecting to transform. But Sachi didn't know that Kyou _had_ the zodiac curse. She _knew_ about the curse, all right. Her mother had told her. But her mother had not told her about **HER** curse. A curse that exists in 10 girls and 3 boys. A curse that could either break the curse or create a whole new one.


	2. Chapter 2

26 is a Lucky Number

-------------------

Chapter 2 – Priestess

------------------

It was Saturday at the Sohma's house. Well, for it to be Saturday at the Sohma's house, it would have to be Saturday at everybody else's house. So it was just Saturday! Kyou was still in utter (A/N: Ha ha. It sounds like udder!) shock of what had happened the day before. He hadn't told anybody about it, but Tohru and Yuki already knew.

Tohru had rejected Kyou for Yuki, so he was in a great depression/anger stage after that. He promised himself he would never love again. It pained him to see Tohru and Yuki together. He often wondered why Tohru couldn't just leave the house. Or he could always leave the house. But he would still have to live with the pain.

Shigure proceeded to tease Kyou about his condition, saying he was love-struck. Of course, he wasn't. He made a promise to himself and he couldn't break it.

"I hear there's a new girl at your schoool! Is she your secret love-love, Kyou?"

"NO, YOU BASTARD!"

"Actually, I would be a dog. Just because a female dog is a bitch, that does not mean a male dog is a bastard," Shigure said with a cat-like grin on his face. Is it possible for a dog to have a cat-like grin? It is now.

"BAKA INU!!!" Kyou had several vein marks all over his head.

On the same side of town, not too far from the Sohma estate, was Sachi. She had searched for hours to find out where the Sohmas lived. If you want to stalk Kyou, you certainly can't do it without his address! She arrived at the house and gasped. It was beautiful. Sachi quickly ran up to the door. This was always her favorite part of going to somebody's house...

Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong.

Several ding-dongs later, Shigure answered the door. He had many bruises on his face, and from behind him you could see a gargantuan hole in the wall. Sachi paid no attention to this.

"Hija! I'm Sachi Ivan-Dyke! Where's orange-head?"

Shigure sweatdropped before answering. "In the corner, quietly steaming..." Emo tears silently ran down his face.

"Are you okay, Sohma-sama?" Sachi asked with concern. Then she realized something. The curse. She gasped. "ARE YOU PART ANI-MAL?! If you are, I wanna hug you!"

The emo tears came to an abrupt stop. It took a while for the information to sink into his head. A very, very long while. In fact, it took so long that Sachi had time to go out to a diner for breakfast, watch the Harry Potter films, play 18 holes of golf, and teach a homeless child how to play Scrabble.

"You know...about the curse?"

"Of course I do, Sohma-sama. My mommy told me! She said it was my duty to find out who all of the cursed Sohmas were. Kyou's not cursed, though," Sachi said. She pouted, obviously wanting to have held a cute little animal in her arms when she ran into Kyou.

"But Kyou _is_ part of the zodiac..."

"Then how come he didn't transform when I ran into him?! It doesn't make any sense."

"Let me tell you something that almost nobody knows. 13 members of the Sohma family carry a terrible curse. But even though they have a curse, it can be easily broken. There are 13 people scattered across the globe that are the priests and priestesses of the zodiac. When these people hug a specific zodiac member, nothing happens, meaning they can fall in love with a Sohma without having to worry about the Sohma transforming every time these two people embrace each other. You are the priestess of the cat."

"...So I have some sort of magical power?"

"Yup!"

"I'M SPECIAL! WH00T!"

"Yes, you are quite special! Why don't you come inside for some tea?"

"Can I have Mountain Dew instead?"

"Of course... Kids these days..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yes, I realize that I didn't put a disclaimer on the other chapters. Oh well. I obviously don't own Fruits Basket, Godzilla, Mothra, or anything mentioned in this fanfic. Except Sachi and Oki. I own them. You may read on.

----------------

26 is a Lucky Number

----------------

Chapter 3 – A Sleepover and an Artist

----------------

Shigure had suggested that Sachi stay the night. Tohru was delighted. Yuki was pleased, knowing that Sachi would torture Kyou in any way possible. They were all sitting around the TV, watching Godzilla VS Mothra. Tohru was crying, Sachi was laughing, Kyou was annoyed, and Yuki was getting more popcorn. Shigure had eaten the last 3 bags all by himself, and now he had passed out. He was just lying on the floor, occasionally twitching. Nobody paid much attention to him for a while.

Sachi was now paying no attention to the movie. She was too busy trying to shove a piece of popcorn up Kyou's nose. That resulted in the attack of the spork. It was quite painful for Sachi. She now had 8 bruises, 3 paper-cuts (How you can get a paper-cut from a spork, I don't know.), 10 scratches and a nosebleed. Amazing what a spork can do to you, eh?

Not satisfied with the level of entertainment from the movie, Sachi decided to do something fun! And painful! Pin the tail on the kitty! It wasn't a tail exactly. It was more like a...sharp nail. But it would have to do. She blindfolded herself and picked up the nail. She got closer and closer to the next living human being.

Stab.

Stab.

Stab.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Apparently Shigure had woken up, and she stabbed him in the eye. That had to hurt.

"Note to self: do not trust Sachi with sharp objects..."

--The next day--

A young woman stood at the entrance to a roller coaster at an amusement park. She had been told that the infamous Shigure Sohma visited there often. Shigure was her favorite author, and it was her dream to meet him. It was also her dream to become a well-known artist. This woman had a plan to accomplish both in the same day.

Shigure entered the line for the roller coaster. He had an eye-patch over his right eye, which was the one that had been stabbed. Hatori said it would heal within a week. The woman ran up to him, her caramel colored hair over her face. She knew she would have to introduce herself, but she didn't know what to say.

"GORILLA!"

"Gorilla? Where?!" Shigure shouted. He looked around nervously, as if a gorilla was going to come up and attack him at any moment.

"Shigure Sohma! It's quite an honor to meet you!" People were shouting in the background because Shigure and the woman were holding up the line. "My name is Oki Akiramoju! I'm interested in becoming a book cover artist!"

"So you're standing in the middle of a line for a roller coaster carrying a briefcase in hopes I'll hire you to become my new cover artist?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"...Gorilla?"

"I didn't know what else to say..."

Some random person threw an egg at Shigure's head. Why this person had an egg in an amusement park, we may never know.


End file.
